Mystery Dungeon: Reborn
by The Flying Fishy
Summary: Loosely based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series. After being killed in battles between human and pokemon, seven heroes are given a second chance at life to try and stop the war that is going on around them as they try to fight for both sides. WARNING quite a few lemons. OCS ACCEPTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This'll be my new story. Fair warning it does have quite a few lemons in it. Not sure how many it will be in comparison to my other story, but you have been warned! Note that this is in a world where humans and pokèmon exist as well as all the Greek gods and pokèmon Legendaries.**

Giratina and Hades watched as another cluster of souls entered the underworld.

"You know Hades. I really don't see why there is a whole war here. I mean, I know the Gods and Legendaries hate each other for some reason, but I don't see why. I mean we're perfectly fine friends, right?" Giratina asked his companion.

"Yes. I wish we could stop this, but we cannot." Hades said.

"You know, we could just send up some new souls and give them a bit extra fighting power and the ability to change between human and pokèmon to fight on both sides.

"You can't change from human to pokèmon or the other way, Giratina. You should know there are other ways."

"Yes, your right. Humans turn to anthro pokèmon if they choose to follow Arceus and pokèmon turn into pokemorphs if they follow Zeus. Pretty drastic change either way." Giratina chuckles.

"Yeah, I mean, if I turned all furry and had a tail and other weird parts I'd be kind of angry." Hades said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, and pokèmon all turning to nearly human things only with a few incorrect parts? Yeah that'd be pretty bad."

"Giratina, what if we gave souls the ability to go between either pokèmon and pokemorph or human and anthro? We can do that."

"I like you're thinking, Hades. Shall we start?"

 **This was just a short intro to provide all you times to submit OCs! So please do the following! It's kind of long, but here you go! It'll also be a bit comples, so I'll explain something real quick.**

 **Pokemorph: Very human-like in appearance except have weaker than normal pokèmon powers and might have small features that are important to the pokèmon like tails or ears**

 **Anthro: Pretty much a bipedal version of the pokèmon, has all the main features in normal sizes but walked on two legs and usually has hands. Wings can have two types. One type wings grow out of back while the other wings are attached to arms, your choice if the pokèmon has wings.**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Original side of war and species: **(Human and pokemorph is Zues' side, Anthro and pokèmon are Arceus.)**

Pokèmon: **(I allow fusions of pokèmon)**

Human Appearance: **(Sides with Zeus, do anthro too)**

Pokèmon Appearance: **(Sides with Arceus, do pokemorph too)**

Anthro Appearance: **(Sides with Arceus, do human too)**

Pokemorph Appearance: **(Sides With Zeus, do Pokemon too)**

Personality:

Level:

Known Moves: **(As many as you want)**

Fighting Style:

Other Skills:

Sought in friendship:

Sought in romantic relationships:

Main Group? **(I will not accept all, a max of 6 will be chosen. But you OC will still be used somewhere else)**

Occupancy: **(Will only take effect if not part of main group)**

Backstory: **(Include how they died if part of main group)**

Anything else you find important:

 **Clothing is next. Please specify if they wear this in anthro form as well if they can be that. They do not have to. And pokèmon don't wear clothes.**

Hot Weather Outfit:

Warm Weather Outfit:

Cold Weather Outfit:

Sleep Outfit:

Workout Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Swim Outfit:

Underwear:

Transform Stone Location: **(Can be anything from an anklet to a headband)**

 **Next is for sexual preference, you may choose to have them not particioate in that, but they cannot be part of the main group then.**

How much is cared for in privacy?

Sexuality:

Preferred Age Range:

Who would they engage with? **(Anyone, Friends, Close Friends, BF/GF)**

Anything else you think is important in this category:

 **Just note you may submit as many as you want, I choose who to use based on how much I like them. So that's all for now! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since Hades and Giratina had their talk. Unlike Hades, Arceus kept a very close eye on Giratina, but she was stopped by the nights of the full moon, which was luckily the same night. Hades and Giratina met in a forest clearing, releasing seven bodies on the ground.

"Well Hades, you think this'll work?" Giratina asked.

"No, but might as well try. Either ways it'll be nice to bring people back from the dead. Maybe keep us company."

"Hades, they would have to be a soul down there, go find some lady friend up here or something." Giratina suggested.

"Good idea! See you back in the underworld!" Hades said before he quickly floated off.

Giratina sighed, "Now I need to wait for these people to wake up on my own, or maybe…" Giratina though for a moment, then started to twerk furiously. A few moment later it started raining cold drops upon the group of people, making many flinch and other wake up. "Ah much better, hello everyone."

A teenaged phantump pokemorph and an anthro gardevoir Espeon hybrid both started to run away.

"Guys, stop. All of you died yesterday and me and Hades brought you back to life. So calm down!" Giratina shouted.

A young skitty and mareep fusion (A yellow skitty with a ball at the end of tail and open green eyes) leapt up in front of Giratina and started talking, "Hi Giratina! Thanks for bringing me back to life! I mean, getting a hammer smashed into my skull still hurt a lot, and I'm still bleeding a little, but thanks Giratina!"

Giratina spoke, "Me and Hades have brought you back to try and end this war. You may notice you all have scars of how you were killed, I'm sorry, that's just how that works. Also, you are each wearing a stone that will allow you to transform between two forms."

The Skiteep said "Cool!" Before she activate some hair clip, she was covered in a ball of light, then came out as a pokemorph. She was about five and a half feet tall with long pink hair, green eyes, yellow skitty ears, her usual tail and a tattoo of seven butterflies on her back of the main six colors and black. She made a small squeak and reverted back as soon as she realized she was completely naked in that form.

Giratina rolled his eyes, saying "Yes, if you go between forms you don't gain clothes, kind of a logical thing." Giratina looked around at the group, "shall we introduce ourselves?"

"Giratina," A tall human boy asked, "Why can I understand you? You're a pokèmon."

"Well, me and Hades wired your brains to speak a new language me and Hades created. You can still speak whatever you originally spoke though." Giratina explained. "So, you seven will be working together from now on, so can we learn a little about all of you?"

A teenaged zorua and vulpix hybrid was the first to speak up. He had a zorua body with a brown vulpix tuft, brown pars, six vulpix tails with a middle zorua tail, blue eyes and a rather large penis touching the ground. "Well, my name is Layla…" He said in a feminine voice.

"You have a girl's name? That's hilarious!" The Skiteep laughed.

Layla looked annoyed, "Just because I have a dick doesn't mean I'm a guy, got it? Good, because I've used this war for years to make tons of gold from both sides for assassinating officials in soldiers. My kill count is that of the populations of Athens and I was killed by my own father smashing my head into a rock. Don't worry though, I want to stop all the killing, I can't do it anymore."

Even Giratina was quiet, he sort of had a look saying "What have I done" on his face. He cleared his throat and asked, "Anyone else?"

"Ooh me!" The Skiteep said. "So I was born fourteen years ago along with nineteen brothers and sisters. We were all sold as pets! Except my owner was kind of mean, he sort of tortured his other pets. Then there was this one time where he threw a hammer at my bestie and I jumped in the way and it smashed my skull!"

"I was more asking for names." Giratina sighed.

"Oh, it's Aurora! Thanks for asking!" Aurora sung.

"Ok, what about everyone else?" Giratina asked.

"Well." A tall human with muscle and an attractive body with messy black hair and a light stubble. He was naked and covered in blood, but didn't seem to care. "My name is Hunter, I want to end this war. I fell during an avalanche and ended up like this. Well minus the naked part, guess that comes with the underworld?"

Giratina felt the need to explain, "You don't come out of the underworld in an more than your underclothing, which you seemed to have none. So can we hurry up now?"

"Sure, my name is Caitlin." An anthro absol spoke up, she was wearing black bra and panties to contrast her white fur. "I fought with Zeus, who obviously has the correct views, and Kyruem killed me while I protected some of my friends." She nodded to the person sitting next to her.

"Well, my name is Claire." An average height human girl with brunette hair and a slightly tanned skinny body said. She was only wearing an icy blue thong, showing her smaller than average breasts. "Well, I was just from some town where some people wanted to kidnap me and accidentally killed me."

Everyone turned to look at a phantump pokemorph, his face couldn't be seen due to his mask and he was just a skinny teen otherwise. "I-I'm Erik." He said.

"Harmony…" The Gardevoir and Espeon anthro squeaked.

Giratina spoke "Thanks you. My name is Giratina…"

"I'm Hades!" Hades had reappeared, he had a blonde woman in a white nightgown over his shoulder who was screaming and flailing.

"Hades, who is that?" Giratina asked.

"Oh, she's Persephone, we're getting married tomorrow!" Hades said excitedly.

"Well Hades, you missed these guys, but it's time for us to go anyway! So, good luck, don't die!" Giratina said before him, Hades, and Persephone sank into the ground.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review saying what you liked or what I should improve on. Also, if I did not choose your OC do not worry, they will be used later as a side character or maybe even a temporary main!**


End file.
